


You Can Wear My Bearskin

by cootpancake



Category: Paladins: Champions Of The Realm (Video Game)
Genre: A bear is referenced to have been killed in this so uhm yeah, Bears, Coats, F/F, Fur, Sharing Clothes, Tyra tries, Useless Lesbians, and succeeds good for her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29424063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cootpancake/pseuds/cootpancake
Summary: When Ying gets too cold at night due to all her exposed skin and Tyra offers her bearskin for the elf to wear, what is a handy devoted lesbian to do for her girl crush?Make her a bearskin from scratch of course!
Relationships: Tyra/Ying (Paladins)
Kudos: 4





	You Can Wear My Bearskin

**Author's Note:**

> Happy valentines day from Ying and Tyra
> 
> [Follow me on twitter I post fanfic updates there and other related content](https://twitter.com/cootpancake)

“A-A-choo! Hmm, I think I’m coming down with something…” Ying rubbed her nose with the back of her hand, rubbing her palms together to try and warm up.

“It will be winter very soon, you can’t be travelling through cold weather without something to cover any exposed skin, seasonal sickness can lead to worse ailments, you need to start wearing more layers.” Tyra sat up from her spot on a cut log next to the burning campfire.

“Thick clothes are so heavy for me, and the more I wear the harder it is to clone!” Ying rubbed her hands along her arms, the few thin robes she wore not nearly enough to keep her warm during cold months.

“If you are very cold, I recommend going to bed for the night, to try and preserve as much heat as you can.”

“Mmm, not tired yet.” Ying continued to breathe hot air into her hands, rubbing them together to save the heat she could spare for her white fingertips.

“Use this to stay warm for now, can’t have you freezing up.” Tyra shrugged off her bearskin, draping the fur around Ying’s small shoulders.

The bearskin felt and smelt just like the huntress, warm to the touch just like Tyra was, her blood hot like fire. Faint smell of gunpowder and sawdust clung to it from years of wear. Ying gripped the fur laid upon her shoulders, nuzzling her bare face into the fluffy paws.

“Uhm, Tyra? Aren’t you cold too?”

“No, my muscle and metabolism are almost like an insulator, but thank you for worrying about me.” Tyra poked at the campfire with her metal stake, jostling the flames. Reaching for a small cut of kindling to throw into the fire.

“Oh, okay then, just let me know when you want it back.”

Tyra looked up from where she knelt by the fire, the illusionist comfortably wrapped in the fluffy animal skin, head nodding every few seconds, drifting in and out of sleep. She was still in her elven garbs but she looked so comfortable.

Standing up from the fire, Tyra walked over to Ying’s half-asleep form, scooping the elf up into her arms and carrying her to the tents.

Ducking under the fabric, Tyra carefully laid Ying down to rest. Ducking back out to douse the campfire in water, everyone having long gone to sleep.

‘ _Hmm, if these easterly winds keep rising any further it’s going to be a colder night tonight.’_

_‘Oh, wait, Ying has my bearskin.’_

Turning back to peak her head into the tent she left the elf in, Tyra swallowed thick in her throat, she liked the security wearing the bearskin gave her, but she couldn’t bring herself to wake Ying when she slept so peacefully.

_‘Doesn’t matter, it’s an easy fix’_

Stepping out and quickly reaching for the weapon stash, reaching for Sha Lin’s longbow and quiver, set on borrowing it for her errand.

-

When Ying arose from her slumber, still in all her robes, the bearskin slipping off her body as she sat up to stretch. She carried the bearskin out of the tent and joined the few awake around the small embers of the fire.

“Ah, good morning Ying, I see you slept well.” Valera welcomed Ying as she stepped out of the tent, the illusionist rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

“Honestly it was one of the best sleeps I’ve had in a while. What are you cooking this morning?” Ying yawned, looking over to the meat Valera was watching on the metal grate being held above the small flames.

“Bear, when I was taking stock of our supplies, I realised we had bear meat in our preserves, so we will want to use up that raw meat before we start moving again.” Valera poked at the neatly cut slices of meat with her metal stake.

“Ah, okay.” Ying seated herself on a cut tree, holding the bearskin in her lap, she wanted to wear it but she felt like now that it was the next day her permission to wear it had expired.

Seated inside one of the tents, Tyra sat cross-legged opposite Sha Lin, clutching a newly cut bearskin in her hands.

“I don’t know what you’re nervous for, you let her use your own bear coat which is worse but are scared of giving her one that’s brand new?” Sha Lin looked at Tyra’s shaking eyes as she kept fiddling with the animal fur in her hands.

“She was cold and needed my coat! This is different, I gave her my fur because she needed it, what I’m about to do is giving her the equivalent of a present, which are two completely different things.” Tyra nervously played with the bear fur as Sha Lin tried to comfort her.

“You’ve come all this way, from stealing my bow, gutting and skinning a bear all before sunrise just to give a girl a coat, honestly I think it would be the world’s biggest waste if you didn’t follow through, I’m sure she’ll love your sentiment.”

“Alright… I just have to go out and give it to her, not a challenge for a woman who can wrestle alligators…” Tyra tentatively stepped out of the tent, Sha Lin peeking through one of the tent flaps as the huntress took small steps up to the campfire, trying to conceal the bearskin behind her back.

“Tyra! Good morning, uhm… I don’t need your bearskin anymore, so you can have it back.” Ying got up from her seat, holding forward Tyra’s worn bear coat.

“Oh- thank you Ying, I thought about it and I thought you… may want an animal skin of your own to keep you warm, one that properly fits on your shoulders.” Tyra held out the fur coat she made for Ying, similar to the huntress’ own but with cut edges so it didn’t fall and slip at her shoulders.

“F-for me? When did you make this?” Ying wrapped Tyra’s own bearskin back around her shoulders, taking the skin made for her into her own grasp.

“A few hours ago…”

“Is that where all this bear meat came from?! Were you hunting bears before sunrise?” Ying stepped back in astonishment, that Tyra had been awake all that time to hunt bears for her.

“I only needed one, just for the skin so I could bring you something to keep you warm.” Tyra averted her gaze to the floor.

Ying slung the bearskin over her shoulders, the paws fitting perfectly on her small frame. Her cheeks turning red as she smiled up at the huntress. Pushing up onto her tiptoes and planting a very light kiss on the underside of the huntress’ jaw.

“Thank you, it fits perfectly.”

“O-oh… you’re welcome.”

**Author's Note:**

> Love you all dont be lonely this valentines day mwah


End file.
